Sanji's Birthday
by THE EVIL TAKONO
Summary: Just a little drabble. And Luffy and I arguing over whether he has meat vision or not XD SanjixOC


Just enjoy, peeps!

**Peeps**: (in 3 way harmony) Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep...

**Takono**: O.O NOT AGAIN!! CALL THE EXTERMINATOR!! (eats the peeps) and tell em not to kill any hercules beetles!

**Luffy**: ARIGATOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Both**: (sparkly eyes) SUCH A COOL BUG!!

**Nami**: (sweatdrop) can you start the story already?

**Takono**: OH RIGHT!! "THE ADVENTURES OF A TAP DANCING PLATYPUS!!"

**Luffy**: OOOOOOOOOH SUCH A COOL STORY--

**Nami**: (punches them both) THIS IS RIDICULOUS. I'm so sorry, readers but our author and captain are being idiots!

**Takono**: NUH UHHHHHHH!!!!!!! YOU DONT HAVE MEAT VISION!!

**Luffy**: YUH HUUUUUUUUH!!!!!!!!

**Takono**: NUH UHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

**Luffy**: YUH HUUUUUUUUUUH!!!!!!!!

**Takono**: ok i'll start the story now...(to luffy) NUH UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Okay, sorry! It was a cloudy afternoon on the Sunny--

* * *

**Luffy**: YUH HUUUUUU-- 

**Nami**: DONT INTERRUPT THE STORY!!!!!!!!

**Takono**: (sticks tongue out at Luffy)

**Luffy**: (pout)

* * *

Okay NOW I'll start the story. (covers luffy's mouth shut) It was a cloudy afternoon on the Sunny. But as cloudy as it was, it wasn't sad at all. 

Everyone was putting up decorations. Streamers, banners, balloons, and even party favors all over! Everyone but Takono, who was confused. "Guys?" No response.

Nami was walking by and stopped when she saw Takono on a chair, creaking it back and forth on one foot, her arm over the back and her hand holding the table. "Takono, how come you aren't doing anything?"

"Eh? I'm confused." Takono looked up at Nami. Nami sighed.

"Don't you want to do something special for Sanji-kun?" Takono nodded. "Then help!"

"Exactly, Nami, what're we doing?" Takono asked as she watches Usopp put up a banner saying 'Happy Birthday' on it.

"It's Sanji-kun's birthday today. We're decorating." Nami gave Takono a pocket-sized calender. Takono stared at it for a while. She looked up at Nami, then back at the calender.

5 minutes later...

"**OH CRAP I FORGOT!!!!**" She slapped herself in the forehead and stood up. Nami sighed once again. He put her hand on Takonos shoulder. "Dont worry." Takono smiled like Luffy. "Okay! I'll figure something out." She turned around and walked out the door. After she was gone, Nami giggled to herself. "I can't wait to see this!"

(ZE-PLAN!! FLASHBACK!!)

_"Okay, so what should we do? Tomorrow's Sanji-kun's birthday, and we need him to be surprised. Any ideas?" Nami whispered to her crewmates. Takono and Sanji, however, were asleep. "Maybe we should throw him a party?" Nami shook her head. "Too simple. ANYONE could expect that." Zoro raised his hand playfully. "Pick me. Pick me," He said flat out. Luffy was laughing. "SHHH!!! Don't wake them up!!"_

_He laughed quietly. "Toldja it'd be funny!" Everyone looked away from Luffy, back to the conversation. "You were saying, Zoro?"_

_"Maybe we should set Takono and Love-cook up on a date that day?" Nami smiled. "Okay, so good so far...what else?"_

_"Party?" Usopp and Chopper asked nicely. Robin smiled. "They just gave me an idea, Navigator-san."_

_"I'm listening."_

(FLASHBACK OVAR!!!!)

Takono walked back to Nami. "Nami, where IS Sanji?" Nami just handed her a bag with a dress inside. "Put this on and I'll give you directions." Takono was getting a slight idea of what was going on, but she took the dress and went off to change in her room.

Now over to Sanji's side of the story!

* * *

**Luffy**: YUH HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

**Takono**: NUH UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

**Nami**: (sweatdrop)

* * *

Er...SANJIS SIDE NOW!! 

Sanji was walking in town, looking at priceless artifacts such as crystals and diamonds. _I wish I could get something for Takono-chan right now...Oh if it were HER birthday right now...Wait, did we miss her birthday? _Sanji stopped to think for a minute. "**OH CRAP I FORGOT!!!!!!!!**" Sanji put his hands in his pockets. "But I dont have any money..." He sighed. He heard some footsteps behind him. They were a little loud because they were the sound of high-heeled shoes hitting against the ground with each step. He turned around to see Takono in a long black dress which went past her knees. ARound her neck were 2 straps tied together to keep the top part up. she also wore a diamond necklace that Nami gave her. "Takono-chan...you look beautiful..." He smiled.

"Thanks...N--" Takono stopped to think for a second. _"Don't tell him I got it for you."_ She remembered Nami telling her that. "It was a gift." Sanji smiled. "Well so are you."

"Eh?" Takono had a confused look again. Sanji laughed. "Oh! I'm sorry! I mean you are a gift..." She blushed. "Thanks." Sanji put his arm around her. "What now?" She backed off because of nervousness. "W-well..." Takono smiled. "Hey! Enough being nervous! This is a birthday, not valentines day!!" She grabbed Sanjis wrist and ran. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see!!" She smiled at him, then continued running.

Later on...

Sanji was staring out at the wide sea... the waves crashing, the eagles squawking... "If this were just All Blue..." He took out a cigarette, but Takono stopped his hand. "Could you please not smoke? They looked at each other. "Sorry." He flicked the cigarette away.

"Hey Sanji..."

"Yeah?" He looked at her with eyes filled with love. "TAG YOURE IT!!" She tapped his arm and ran, with her shoes off. "HEY! NO FAIR!!" He ran after her. "So? Neither is life but I have fun anyway! Now stop running like a sissy!" She kept running, laughing. "I am NOT a sissy!"

"ARE TOO!"

"ARE NOT!"

* * *

**Luffy**: YUH HU-- 

**Nami**: STOP IT ALREADY, LUFFY!!

* * *

Takono was laughing while running, and started singing playfully "Sanji is a sissy! Sanji is a sissy!! He can't run for his life!!!!" Suddenly Sanjis smile grew wider and ran faster, but when he meant to tag Takono, he tripped and fell on top of her. "I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Takono nodded, smiling like Luffy again. "That was fun!" Sanji got up and sat next to her on the sand. "And I thought you stopped being this crazy!" 

"Then YOURE the crazy one!" She grabbed his nose. "Got your nose!" He hugged her. "Got you!"

"Ah, touche." She nodded. She stood up and took Sanji's hand. "Let's go." Sanji smiled and stood up too.

At the Sunny...

"They're coming!!" Everyone ran into the kitchen. Takono stopped on the deck. "Hm?" Sanji looked at her. "Shh..." She tiptoed to the side of the door. She ran in, sliding on her knees. "YOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She heard a scream. The lights turned on and it was Zoro. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Fun! I like scaring you guys! Its fun!" Luffy jumped over her head from behind her.

"RAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

"AHH!" She was startled, then smiled again. "Now we're even!!" She hi-fived Luffy. Luffy was laughing. "You're right! That was fun!"

"Especially scaring Zoro!" Zoro's vein popped. "OI!"

"Ohiyo!" Sanji walked in. "I miss anything?" Nami put a big chocolate 4-layer cake on the table. The edges were lined with blue frosting and on the tops of each layer there were star-shaped sprinkles, and on the top layer, there was a single candle lit. "That was the heaviest thing I've ever carried!! Anyway, happy birthday, Sanji-kun!!" Sanji didn't really want cake, but to make Nami happy, he blew out the candle and cut a piece of cake for himself, then ate a piece. He looked back at Nami with an ero facial expression. "Nami-san, this is delicious! How did you figure out how to make this?"

"I used a cookbook." He could barely hear her anyway. His head was filled with little angels flying around repeating "Mellorine" over and over.

Luffy opened his mouth aiming for the cake. "No." Takono grabbed his neck and his mouth shrunk to normal, with him pouting.

Zoro punched Sanji in the face. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR, MARIMO??"

"Birthday punches!" Zoro laughed.

Takono grabbed his sleeve. So whatd you wish for?

Sanji looked at Takono smiling. "If i tell you it wont come true! So I'll tell you! I wished that Zoro would live after I beat him up now! Oh, I said it, i guess he wont live after I DO THIS!" Sanji jumped in the air, did 5 somersaults and landed his foot on Zoros head. Zoro grabbed Sanjis ankle and threw him on the floor.

The two just kept on fighting.

That night...

Sanji was on deck, smoking a cigarette, blowing out smoke from his mouth. "Today was pretty fun...but now it's over...can't wait 'till next year..." A hand grabbed his cigerette and threw it in the sea. "Didn't I tell you to throw these things away?" He turned to see who it was. "Takono chan??"

"And you can still have fun, even if it isnt your birthday." She was wearing her pajamas on deck. She leaned on the railing. "Yeah..." Sanji smiled and stared out at the sea.

"Sanji." He looked down at Takono. (I'm a foot shorter than the guy!!) She wrapped her arms around his head and gave him a kiss for 10 long seconds. "Happy birthday..." She walked in the womens bedroom to go to sleep. "Arigatou..."


End file.
